1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to decorative articles having bead-like particles thereon and, more particularly, to making such articles with light-reflective characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,184 to apply a tacky adhesive, preferably a polyvinylchloride plastisol, to a base fabric material in a desired pattern, and thereupon to apply or flock a plurality of bead-like pieces or particles of synthetic plastic material onto the tacky adhesive. The excess particles are then removed. The adhesive is cured by being heated. The plastic particles are thus fixedly set to the fabric material. The plastic particles actually melt slightly during the curing and fuse with the adhesive. The adhesive may be applied thicker or thinner depending on its proposed use; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,440.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,397 to apply a multitude of light-reflective flakes (also known as "glitter") onto such an adhesive which has been applied to a release paper material. Each flake has an aluminum core which is coated over its entire periphery with a thin layer of a transparent polyvinylchloride. To cure the adhesive, heat is applied thereto and to the flakes on the adhesive. During this heating step, the transparent layer of polyvinylchloride that coats the flakes melts slightly and fuses with the adhesive. The flakes being essentially two-dimensional, planar and thin, e.g., on the order of 4 mils, lay flat against the release material.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known processes of making a light-reflective, decorative article requires a great quantity of coated light-reflective flakes to be manufactured and used. Also, since the transparent coatings melt to different extents during curing of the adhesive, the light-reflective characteristics, as well as the adhesion force, of the flakes vary. It is difficult to predict and/or control such variations, thereby leading to non-uniform production of the decorative articles.